


The Misadventures of Cockblocking on a Small Ship

by Live



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Between saving the galaxy and sharing a small ship with four other people, Peter and Tony were never going to have sex...





	

Peter couldn’t take his eyes off Tony. Hadn’t been able to for a while now. Tony was amazing. The way his eyes lit up when he was introduced to something new in Space? Magnificent. The way his mouth pulled up in a genuine smile? Breathtaking. The way his ass looked in those black slacks? All the more fuckable when paired with Peter’s old boots.

And Tony was definitely wearing Peter’s boots today.

When Tony had somehow joined them on the Milano, he only had one pair of clothes, a Space proof Ironman suit and no shoes. Shoes, he had explained, worked perfectly fine with the suit, he just had misplaced them somewhere between Earth and the Milano (Tony had eventually admitted to giving them to someone who needed them more than he did). So, Peter shared his clothes, it only made sense, Tony would have stunk up the place otherwise.

But, since the first surprising kiss, to the moment they were officially dating, hell even to this very second, it was a decision Peter was glad he made. He loved seeing Tony walk around in his hoody. He loved kneeling down to help roll his trousers to a better fit on Tony. He loved the way his boots clung to Tony’s legs.

Admittedly they were old boots, they had to be for Tony to even hope to fit into them. But, it was the thrill of belonging and being… and longing for that matter.

And God did Peter long. He longed to hold Tony’s hand. He squeezed the hand in his and it squeezed back. He longed to kiss Tony’s lips. Pulling the man back just before they entered the control room, he felt Tony’s lips against his. He longed to spread Tony’s legs apart and escape into a labyrinth of pleasure.

“Before you even think about it Peter,” Gamora says calmly as she relinquishes the ship’s controls to Peter. “No.”

The man in question looks greatly put upon as he trudges in with an amused looking Tony Stark. No labyrinth of pleasure today.

“I didn’t even-”

“You were contemplating how to get away with having sex with Tony on the control panel. And you can’t.” She reprimands.

“I wasn’t-” Peter’s wild hand gestures abort as he is interrupted again.

“We are happy for the two of you,” a snort interrupts her as Rocket pushes past.

“Speak for yourself,” he grunts.

“Thanks Rocket,” Tony jokes as Peter looks offended. 

Rocket carries on past them to check on his weapons.

“You’re welcome!” is called back.

“We are happy for you two,” Gamora restarts. “But, certain activities should be left to your rooms.”

“But, you interrupt us there!” Peter moans, dropping into his seat.

“And we’re sorry about that, but do not have sex on a chair I’ll have to sit on,” and then she’s left the two of them on their duty of look-out and piloting.

It’s not even a full minute before Peter’s grinning over at Tony.

“So no sex, but what about heavy making out?”

“And the Avengers say I’m self-absorbed,” Tony laughs and continues the job he was assigned to for the next few hours.

“Did they also note what a loving and kind and generous person you are?” Peter smirks while making grabby hands towards the man in question.

“Also mentioned was how easily corruptible I am,” Tony sighs as he walks over towards Peter, whose smirk turns into a fond smile.

“More like a team player,” as soon as Tony is in range he grabs a hold of Tony to pull him closer.

Tugging Tony towards him more and more until the man has to climb onto his lap, much to Peter’s delight. He’s still grinning as he leans up to capture the man’s lips.

Which is the perfect time for a Badoon ship to make itself known. The two jump apart quickly to check if they’ve been noticed. They haven’t.

They’re safe.

Or well as safe as a ship that is filled with people prepared to fight could ever possibly be safe.

“It’s your turn to face Gamora’s irritation,” Peter helpfully notes.

“You say that every time,” Tony responds as he scans the Badoon ship.

“And I always tell her the bad news,” Peter moans and sets out to tell the rest of the Guardians.

One day Peter will win their “not” arguments.

By the time everyone’s together in the ship Tony’s finished the scan. It’s a slave ship and they just can’t leave it alone, so recovery plans need to be discussed.

After a hasty plan which leaves Drax laughing in joy and Groot sadly staring at his new stump of an arm. They discover the slaves were from Earth. They can’t just leave them on their own…

***

Its dark out, like it always is in Space, when Tony and Peter manage to trudge their way back to Peter’s room. It’s always Peter’s room they trudge back to, not that Tony’s making note of that anymore, though Peter definitely is if his smile’s anything to go by.

“I’m telling you, they’re doing it on purpose,” Peter insists.

“And why would they do that?” Tony questions, regretting the fact that it takes effort to get into bed on this ship, there’s no such thing as falling into bed in Space.

With a sigh he makes the effort of ducking under the tent like structure above the lonely bunk and attempts to sink into the sheets. The grumbling behind him, on how Peter doesn’t need to know why to know they are, halts for a moment. A pair of hands slide along his sides.

“Allow me,” is muttered into his ear, before the grumbling starts again (though this time quieter, it sounds almost like the soothing tones of ASL that Pepper had made him try, sadly ASL never really worked on him).

Peter’s fingers deftly pull at each of the buttons of Tony’s shirt. Really Tony shouldn’t have this kind of shirt under his suit, but he wasn’t exactly given a lot of time to fight back. Peter makes a worried sound as though he’s noted that himself.

“You alright without the under suit on?” He asks as he carefully pulls Tony’s shirt away from his uncooperating arms.

“Yeah, nothing pierced the armour, so I’m good,” Tony’s mumbled reply does nothing to instil belief if Peter’s worried hands are anything to go by.

Peter’s hands are gentle. They run down his back, cataloguing each part of his spine. They run up his sides, checking his ribs delicately. But, Peter’s hands are gentle and are in no way firm so Tony grunts in annoyance. There’s no way Peter would be able to tell like that and Tony knows he’s fine. 

“I’m good,” he insists.

Peter sighs.

“Fine,” his hands don’t leave his sides. “Sit up so I can get your shoes off then.”

Tony obliges. Reluctantly.

After a little manhandling Tony finds himself sat on the edge of the bed. Peter knelt between his knees as the man’s fingers undo the laces of Tony’s shoes.

Peter, to Tony, looks gorgeous. His fingers are long and covered in callouses. His blond hair scruffily falls into his eyes, yet is neatly trimmed at the back. His blue eyes are set forward with determination for even the simplest of tasks, such as helping undress Tony.

Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s hair, pulling it out of his eyes (a few strands stubbornly fall back though). A smile tugs its way onto Peter’s lips.

“Foot up.”

Tony raises his foot in the air as requested. Peter pulls his shoe off. Before turning to the other foot Peter gently settles Tony’s foot on the ground and presses a lingering kiss to that knee. The shiver that runs up Tony’s spine is happily blamed on the man in front of him instead of the cold floor.

Tony feels the tips of Peter’s fingers press into his barefoot for a second before moving onto his other boot. And he watches as Peter undoes his shoelaces blind. The only thing currently in Peter’s vision is Tony as the man watches him press his mouth to his clothed leg again. The slight dilation of Tony’s eyes does wonders to Peter’s confidence.

He taps Tony’s ankle.

“Up.”

Slipping off the man’s other boot he moves back to observe it. Peter hums.

“You think if I throw it other my shoulder Groot will come running in again?” Peter raises his brow at Tony.

“If it’s planned, like you insist, then surely it wouldn’t matter,” Tony rolls his eyes.

“Nah, see, Groot wouldn’t be in on the plan, neither would Drax for that matter, but Gamora and Rocket? They could totally drag anyone into their plans with no one being the wiser. So, if I throw it and it creates a racket who’s to say they won’t ask Groot to look into it again?” Peter grins.

“Well, seeing as we’re meant to be resting, surely it won’t matter if Groot walks in?”

Tony gets his answer as a sloppy kiss. Peter’s tongue swiping longingly against Tony’s bottom lip and his teeth grazing the corner of his mouth. Followed by a thump as his shoe hits against the wall somewhere.

Tony glides his hand from Peter’s hair to his cheek and cups the man’s face as he tries to bring some order to the mess of a kiss. He opens his mouth and brushes their tongues together, but only for a second before moving back.

Peter moans following Tony back, but the man only smiles. Peter pouts, before tightening his grip on Tony’s legs and pulling up, so Tony falls back onto the mattress with an indignant squawk.

“Get some rest then Sleeping Beauty,” he laughs.

Tony glares up at him. He had fallen in a mess of limbs, due to the small width of the bed. Peter can only laugh at the beautiful sight. 

“And what about you Prince Charming?” is Tony’s witty reply.

“Be there in a second!” Peter sing songs as he strips.

Peter is usually all about putting on a show, not that he has the best sportsmanship about it, but at this point he just wants to curl up around Tony (though honestly he may have already put on too much of a show while fighting earlier). So his jacket is thrown on the back of the chair in his room without any preamble. His shirt joining Tony’s boots on the floor.

He perches on the side of his bed to get his boots off. He hums in appreciation as he feels Tony’s fingers caress his side. He looks over and sees Tony’s worried gaze checking him for any scratches.

“You know I’m fine,” Peter says.

“I know you don’t really wear armour,” Tony retorts.

“Well, I’m only half Terran, less to worry about,” Peter grumbles as he shoos both his boots to the ground and stands up to remove his trousers.

“And,” Peter smirks over his shoulder, emphasising the vowel. “Technically your armour isn’t as strong as mine. Fifty years out of date, remember?”

The sound Tony made at that would have made Peter laugh if Tony hadn’t resorted to throwing his socks at Peter. Peter’s offended noise did make Tony laugh.

“What, can’t take as good as you give Star-Lord?” Tony smiled.

After tossing his trousers to the growing mess on the floor Peter flopped on top of Tony. With his face directly above Tony’s he had to resist kissing that wonderful smile. Instead he quirked a brow up.

“Oh, I’m definitely good at taking, working on the giving though.”

“Don’t know about that,” Tony replied. “I wouldn’t say you’re too bad at giving.”

And Peter just has to give him a kiss for that. He means to make it a quick peck, but as he’s learnt he just can’t get enough of Tony and his mouth. So, he’s not surprised when he sucks on Tony’s lower lip.

“So, Genius, how are we Tetris-ing it up today?” Peter asks, once he’s reluctantly dragged himself off of Tony’s mouth.

He always asks like that. Something he’s learnt about Tony is he can only sleep in certain ways if he doesn’t want the Arc Reactor crushing certain organs. But, the man never told him that. No, Peter had to wake up to the heavy breathing as Tony tried to adjust himself without interrupting what he had dubbed Peter’s comfortable sleep (as though sleeping with two people on such a small cot was ever going to be comfortable… he just wants Tony beside him). So, he lets Tony sort them out in a way that won’t end up with Tony suffocating.

Today Peter’s on his back with Tony on his arm, chest first, the Arc Reactor cushioned on the mattress. Peter’s never going to understand what causes the least pull on it, so he ignores it to wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“Comfy?” He asks into Tony’s hair.

“You do make a good teddy bear.”

They both snort at that. Peter would make a horrible teddy bear. But for Tony he’d probably try to be good.

Settled beneath the covers Peter let’s his mind wander. He was admittedly joking and distracting Tony earlier with his comments about Rocket and Gamora strategically planning their cockblocking tricks, but now that he’s truly thinking about it…

“You know, I think I’m right,” Peter mumbles, quiet just in case Tony had fallen asleep quickly for once.

“About what?”

“Gamora and Rocket are totally plotting this whole interrupting us business.”

“You really believe that don’t you?” Tony asks, and God does Peter love that the man takes even his silliest moments serious.

“It’s too often to be a coincidence,” Peter explains.

“Statistics aren’t always the safest bet to rely on, you need more evidence than that I’m afraid,” Tony rubs circles into his chest where it’s resting.

Peter hums in thought for a moment.

“So what about the first time?” Tony feels Peter’s head move in a nod as though agreeing with his own words.

“What when Gamora walked in on us?” Tony asks.

It had been the first time the two of them were going to be intimate in any way. Not that it had been planned like that.

Tony had been on the ship long enough to know a few important things by that point. One: sex with Gamora was a bad idea. Two: Drax took all Earth sayings a little too literally. Three: Calling Rocket a Rodent or any other kind of insult would result in bullet holes. And four: Peter was possessive of his Walkman. (Thankfully Groot was all what you see is what you get, only a little bit of a language barrier gets in the way).

So, it hadn’t been surprising to see how heartbroken and irritated Peter had gotten over it breaking after a surprise encounter with a Badoon ship. What had been surprising was Rocket throwing it at Tony with clear instructions of: “not to fuck up Stark”.

And of course Tony wasn’t going to fuck up a bloody Walkman. A Walkman was dated even by his standards (thank you very much Rocket). But, Tony was surprised by the changes in battery and had to ask Peter. 

“What are you doing with my Walkman?” Was Peter’s obvious defensive first response.

“Rocket told me to fix it,” Tony brandished it towards the man. “And so it is fixed.”

Peter took it back and started playing the music: testing it out. Tony couldn’t even fault the man, he understood. The Walkman was precious to Peter, something he had entrusted with Rocket only to have it fobbed off onto someone else. And Tony was hardly better than a stranger at that point. A maybe friend.

Tony was questioning whether he should leave Peter to his Walkman, when he was grabbed by the hand, and pulled into Peter’s arms.

“What better way to check music is alright than dancing?” Peter had grinned, it was a little crooked, a little fragile, but a grin nonetheless, so Tony let him have it.

“Personally I prefer to listen to music while working on the suit,” Tony responded as he let Peter lead him in a song only the man could hear.

“Where’s your sense of fun Stark?” Peter had laughed. “Dancing makes everything more fun!”

“Who says I don’t dance while working on the suit?” Peter twirled Tony out and back with an exaggerated flourish.

“I’ve never seen you dance while working on the suit.”

“You’ve never seen me work on the suit,” Tony had pointed out.

“Touché,” Peter had grinned before backing off.

The man started dancing by himself. Arms held in the air while his hips swayed from side to side. Tony could only truly say how he felt about the man out loud.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Peter put a hand to his chest.

“You wound me Stark! But I’ll forgive you, being the better dancer ‘n all,” there was a challenge in Peter’s voice.

“You wish,” Tony really could never say no to a challenge: good or bad.

“You’d like to Tango then?” Peter puts his hand out.

“You even know how to Tango?” Tony had asked while accepting the offered hand.

It turned out Peter did not know how to tango. The man barely remembered the posture of the dance from when he was a child. It turned out Peter definitely knew how to kiss someone breathless while pinning them to a wall.

Gamora had walked in to find Peter relieving Tony’s trousers of their belt one handed as the other hand pushed down the back of the trousers in question to, as Gamora can only imagine, grope at Tony’s ass cheeks. Tony kept himself from falling to the ground by wrapping his legs tightly around Peter’s waist, though one foot seemed to be impatiently grinding into Peter’s hip. One of Tony’s hands curled around Peter’s shoulders, while the other tugged at Peter’s hair to give Tony access to Peter’s neck.

They were both, thank God, mostly dressed.

Any sudden lust and erections were gone under Gamora’s scrutiny.

“Thanks by the way,” had been muttered as the two had righted themselves as Gamora had rolled her eyes at them and carried on into the room to do whatever alien assassins did.

Tony hummed in question though to Peter’s seemingly random response, trying to ignore Gamora as she did them.

“For fixing the Walkman,” Peter had clarified, smiling fondly.

“Ah,” Tony suddenly remembered his original purpose for seeking Peter out. “What’s with the different power source?”

“You mean instead of batteries?” Peter asked, glancing down at his Walkman as Tony gave him the affirmative. “Well batteries aren’t exactly easy to come across in Space…”

The two of them had then spent the rest of the evening, or whatever counts as evening in Space, discussing a mixture of technology, music and past stories. If Tony was being honest he’d probably admit to enjoying himself a little more than if the two of them had only had sex as it had enhanced their relationship- that slight fear of Gamora around the corner.

Tony really can’t find any way to fault Gamora in that instance. Not only did she have no idea the two of them would be about to have sex, but neither did the two of them.

“How would they have even known we’d be having sex? It’s not as though we were dating at the time,” Tony reasons.

“They probably planned for us being togeth-” Peter cuts himself off. “That’s why Rocket got you to fix my Walkman!”

“Peter,” Tony groaned, trying to be the mature one was not really working out for Tony- why’d he love this dork again? “There’s no way Rocket would’ve known you’d thank me for fixing the Walkman by pinning me against a wall.”

“Hey! It was a lot more romantic than sex against the wall! There was music!” Peter prodded Tony’s foot with his own to make a point.

Tony snorted.

“Music only you could hear.”

“Well you weren’t complaining!”

“I didn’t know it was meant to be romantic.”

Peter turns his head to lean his mouth as close to Tony’s ear as possible. Taking a deep breath he huffs an exasperated breath loudly into Tony’s ear.

“This is the response to my romantic advances? Blue ball inducing friends and an unappreciative boyfriend? Next time I’ll just throw down something explosive at your feet; that worked out so well last time.”

Peter’s not exactly wrong in that statement. It had happened maybe a few weeks after the incident when Gamora walked in on them.

They had been dancing around the subject of each other for the most part. Some awkward aborted gestures every time one of their hands went to areas that could be considered non friendly. Eyes lingering. And one overly panicked Peter when the Ironman suit got knocked a little too much over the place (and Tony may have returned the favour with snarky comments about Peter’s lack of armour).

So on one stop over on some Space station where Tony and Rocket couldn’t afford to leave the ship due to the damage they needed to fix, Peter had decided to surprise Tony. Peter had noticed Tony’s fascination with technology. Honestly it was hard to not notice the childlike glee that entered Tony’s eyes, or the way Tony’s voice sped up in trying to talk about what he’d discovered about something. Peter enjoyed watching Tony relax like that, you know as any good friend would.

When Peter entered the market with Gamora, the two of them set with the talk of gathering Rocket’s shopping list, he kept an eye out for anything of interest for Tony. He came across the perfect item somewhere between the ship’s fuel and some wrench that was meant to enhance bolting.

The item in question was a puzzle similar in design to a rubix cube, but larger and more complex. The idea behind them was if you solved one there would be some kind of hidden prize for the solver (of course who ever solved the puzzle was meant to replace the prize with something themselves, so most of the prizes ended up being cheap). But, it was the technology behind it that he thought would interest Tony, it had trap turns that could cause explosions.

“Aren’t we on a tight budget?” Had been Gamora’s only response to witnessing the purchase.

“It’s for Tony,” had been Peter’s eloquent response. 

Gamora had stared at Peter as he shuffled from foot to foot.

“Tell him it’s explosive, or if the ship explodes it’ll be you fault,” Peter snorted in response- he had complete faith in Tony and even if he didn’t know of the threat of explosions, what was life without a little risk taking.

He tells Tony what the item is when he hands it over. Every detail including the explosives. It had nothing to do with the worry of Tony’s safety and everything to do with enjoying the way Tony’s eyes stayed on him as he explained the new tech (God he was bad at denial looking back on it).

Tony probably wasn’t any better if the lips against his own had been anything to go by. Tony’s hands had been covered in grease and oil and it was those hands that had pulled his jacket by the collar to bring them closer. Peter’s first instinct was to wrap his hands around Tony’s waist only his gift got in the way.

He dragged himself reluctantly away.

“One second just need… to uh… put this,” he searched for somewhere to put it down (Rocket’s station had probably not been the best place in hindsight, but it was the closest to them both).

“There!” He proudly grinned at Tony as his fingers happily flexed on Tony’s hip bone. “So where were we?”

They were in the middle of having Peter hop up on the desk Tony had been working on. Peter shrugged his jacket off as Tony’s hands found themselves slipping under the thin t-shirt Peter was wearing.

Peter crossed his ankles together near the top of Tony’s legs and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. He grinned at the man he had happily trapped against him.

“So, what have we got planned today?” Peter couldn’t help but ask.

“Well I was in the middle of fixing the heating,” Peter groaned at that response. “What about you Star-Lord?”

“I was shopping for supplies,” Peter bent down to bite at Tony’s ear. “I’ve finished that though and have a great idea of what to do next.”

“What would that be?” Tony had to ask.

“Got to keep an eye on the group right?” Peter leant back, so his face hovered above Tony’s, God he loved those eyes. “Make sure everyone’s in tip top shape.”

Their mouths met in a becoming more familiar dance of push and pull. Tony’s lips were a haven to Peter at this point, his increasing thoughts of the man would soon be interrupting his sleeping patterns. He wanted more and more of Tony.

He left the man’s mouth with barely any room between them. Felt Tony’s warm breath ghost across his lips and his skin. He never wanted to be further than this.

“So Star-Lord, all in top shape?” Tony joked.

“Inconclusive,” Peter started to tug at Tony’s shirt. “We’ll need to have a more thorough check.”

Tony laughed and pulled back (not too far though, cause Peter wasn’t sure he could survive that far apart). Tony pulled his shirt off though and let its fall to the ground (Peter was sure he would love the feel of Tony’s skin against his own and had to test in by taking his own shirt off).

Tony’s hands run up along Peter’s back causing Peter to hum against Tony’s mouth. Mentioning Tony’s mouth, Peter had to kiss them again.

Peter let his hands wander Tony’s revealed flesh. Careful around the Arc Reactor, Tony had told him the story behind the only thing keeping Tony alive and he wanted to be super careful with it. Nothing could ruin the mood more than an anxiety attack.

“Quill, fill this up with something new,” Rocket’s voice interrupted them and Peter felt something nudge against his leg.

Well, turns out Rocket could ruin the mood too.

“Rocket, really?” Peter glared down at his friend.

“What?” Rocket shrugged looking entirely unapologetic, in one of his paws a solved and opened gift that was meant for Tony.

“Hey!” That wasn’t yours!” Peter jumped down from the side he was sitting on, Tony moving away to let him down and past.

“It was with my stuff!” Rocket argued holding it out to Peter.

“Doesn’t mean it was yours,” Peter sighs taking the gift back.

“It’s not like you labelled it,” Rocket reasoned. “Anyway fill it up with something you have a lot of useless stuff!”

“My stuff isn’t useless!”

“Yeah, it is. You have all those comics under your bunk.”

“Comics?” Tony asked, making Rocket snort.

“Yeah, he has a box filled with them,” Rocket explained before Peter could say anything.

“They’re from when I was a kid,” Peter tried to reason.

“Sure, they’re from Terra, but you bought a bunch when you went to that junk planet a few months back,” Peter groaned, God life hated him.

“I collect Captain America comics,” Tony smiled at Peter, maybe life didn’t hate him as much as he thought.

“Yeah?” Peter asked.

“I’m a fan of the series, even have the original series in mint condition,” Tony explained.

“There’s no way you have-” He was cut off by his own grunt.

Rocket had hit him in the leg.

“Stop making googly eyes Quill, you look ridiculous,” he had explained.

“I do not look ridiculous!”

It turns out he most definitely looked ridiculous. There was a trail of oil on the skin and hair left behind from where Tony had touched him.

Peter found it painful to think back on that time. He was so clearly smitten with Tony, but it had taken a life or death situation for him to even admit he was in way too deep. What kind of moron confesses they want more than sex (not that they have a successful track record with sex) when they’re in the middle of a prison break out (a break out that, if wasn’t successful, would have left them stranded in Space with no air to share)?

Peter did apparently. It wasn’t how he’d have planned it, but he wasn’t complaining. He now got to share a bed with Tony every night (you’d think that would give him enough time to push slicked up fingers deep into Tony and watch him gasp as he tried to catch his breath. You’d think sharing a bed would give him enough time to take Tony completely apart so the man could only think of Peter and the pleasure. But no!).

Peter groaned and shifted in frustration.

“What’s the matter?” Tony asks him. “If you really think I’m unappreciative, you know I’m not.”

And Peter knowns that’s true.

There was that morning when he woke up to the beautiful greeting of morning wood. Peter felt it was a lazy morning, so he’d mouthed gently across Tony’s shoulder as he let Tony grind into his thigh.

The sounds of pleasure Tony made, made Peter’s day. Hearing the moan as Tony sort pleasure and friction from Peter… Well Peter could only award it by pushing his leg further into Tony’s groin, pushing Tony’s legs further apart.

It wasn’t long until the two of them were in a rhythm, with Peter’s eyes closed he was left to the feel of it. The stutter of Tony’s hips every time Peter gave his own slow thrust up. The feel of Tony’s flesh dragging against his own. The taste of anticipation clinging to Peter’s thirsty tongue. The sounds of their moans and groans mixing together.

The sound of a door opening.

Peter’s groan cut off- not now, not ever, not when he’s so close.

“I am Groot.”

Of course it was Groot. Of course it was the one he couldn’t be angry at. Of course it was the one he had to reluctantly agree to let Tony go for.

Peter opens his eyes to see Groot beginning to crouch down to look at the two of them. They must have looked like a flushed mess.

“I am Groot?”

“Groot, we’ll get up… Just wait outside for us?” Peter managed to say and relaxes back when the tree gets up, leaving with one final “I am Groot”.

“Next time?” Tony asks, a little breathless, but nonetheless sounding normal (God Peter just wants him to sound wrecked!).

“Next time,” Peter agrees.

Only next time doesn’t really happen. There was the time Gamora walked in on them after they’d gotten back from a romantic date on the moon around Ceres. They were in Peter’s room by the time Gamora walks in to ask them how their day had been.

There was that time they were stuck on Kallu and the heating had messed up again. Peter and Tony had been commanded to stay inside so they would not freeze to death. They had the ship to themselves! The whole ship to themselves! But, Rocket had decided Groot was a danger to himself with how many times the plant had fallen into the water and was directed back onto the ship. Tony and Peter had ended up covered in bark as Groot tried to keep them warm (all Peter had received from that was frustration, on top of being cold and wet).

Peter sighs.

“I’m just getting a little frustrated,” Peter admits. “The amount of times we’ve gotten interrupted now is ridiculous.”

“Doesn’t mean they’re doing it on purpose though,” Tony reasons and honestly in getting lost in memories he had completely forgotten he had blamed their friends in the first place.

“I know,” Peter sighs and grimaces. “I’m blaming Drax for that time though.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” and Tony has the gull to look amused. “He couldn’t help it!”

Peter mourns the loss of the perfect blowjob from that incident.

It was as though the world’s had forgiven Peter for all his sins. He and Tony had been given an hour to themselves. They had been joking and discussing their previous lives when Tony had insisted he could give him the perfect blowjob and who was Peter to not challenge him.

Peter had been made to grip the sides and bite his lip as to not make too much noises as Tony had bobbed up and down. Tony’s tongue dragged along the bottom of Peter’s erection in a slow dance made all the more intoxicating by the fact that it was Tony.

Tony had commanded Peter to keep his hands to the side and it was the only reason Peter hadn’t tried to grab at Tony’s hair. But, God Peter wanted to.

Tony’s hair was a dark brown that reminded Peter of Earth, It was a colour so alive and Peter longed to drag his fingers through it, completely enamoured with it. (And if it would stick and spike up in an awkward mess after he was finished with, well that would only make Peter’s day).

Tony’s mouth is a pleasant pressure against his dick, so it’s totally not Peter’s fault that he makes a pitiful sound when Tony pulls off. He doesn’t dare move his hands from where they’re clenched though.

“I could swallow you whole,” Tony suggests and Peter has no doubt he could, but he also can’t look away from the small bit of pre-cum glistening against Tony’s lips.

Tony’s hand finds its way along the length of Peter’s dick. Bucking into the hand is the only thing Peter’s mind can suddenly comprehend.

“So?” Tony asks and his voice is wrecked and Peter wants more, wants so much more.

“So?” Peter parrots.

“Should I swallow you whole?”

Which is when Drax rushes in. Blade in hand and in a fighting stance.

“You shall not eat my friend!” God, Peter had never hated Drax’s ability to not comprehend any more than that second!

Peter’s whine had been pitiful as he deflated into the sheets beneath him.

Tony laughs.

“You have to admit it was a little funny.”

“No… Drax would have stabbed you if I hadn’t reassured him it was a Terran thing,” Peter grimaces. “And now he thinks swallowing people is an acceptable Terran pass time.”

Tony laughs and Peter can feel it along his chest.

“It’s not funny.”

“Sorry,” Tony smiles.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“How about I make it up to you?” Tony offers.

“How?”

Tony shifts so his head is beside Peter’s and kisses him. His hands trail down Peter’s chest and rests in the hair just above Peter’s boxers.

“How else?”

And Peter wants to say yes. He wants to say yes! But, they’re meant to be resting… The feel of Tony’s fingers running through his pubic hair is enough to convince him though. He leans in for another kiss.

“Oi, Quill!” Rocket bangs against the door before opening it. “We’ve found another Badoon ship!”

The two of them scramble to get up. Duty taking priority.

“Oh, hey Stark,” Rocket points in the direction behind him. “Badoon ship.”

“Know if it has anything to do with the last one?” Tony asks.

“When don’t they?” Rocket groans and rushes ahead of them.

“Maybe the whole galaxy is against me,” Tony hears Peter mutters as he grabs Tony’s hand and leads them to the front of the ship.

“Then wait a little and we can ignore the Galaxy when we get to Earth.”

Peter hums in question.

“I own a whole tower,” Tony grins at Peter. “We can have fun there.”

Peter grins at Tony over his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you say so?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been promising my Guinea this for some time, just happy I'm able to provide now! (Also thank you for editing for me once again Guinea, you always make my work better!)
> 
> So happy to finally add to the StarkQuill community, it's such a great ship with a lot of potential!
> 
> Also creative criticism is always welcome!


End file.
